


Shoe Quest

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Weddings, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Harry’s attempt to look for his dress shoes turned into something completely different.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Shoe Quest

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.

Severus looked up again from his book when he heard another crush from the next room. He put his book down and walked to what was still their bedroom in the morning. Now it looked like a herd of Hippogrifs had a dancing party in there.

Harry was standing in front of their wardrobe, wand in hand. 

“Potter, what, in Merlin’s name, are you doing?”

Harry looked at Severus, lost and confused. “Have you seen my dress shoes?”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I wasn’t aware you owned them.” 

Harry sighed. “Why would you need them, anyway?”

His young lover looked at Severus as if he was mad.

“I can’t go to Malfoy’s wedding wearing my Auror boots, now can I?” Harry jerked his head into the general direction of where the said boots were lying on the floor. Though sturdy, comfortable and durable, they definitely wouldn’t go with Harry’s dress robes. 

Severus stared at Harry and asked in astonishment, “You are going?” 

Harry had the decency to blush. It was the subject they quarrelled about for the last three weeks. Harry didn’t want to go Malfoy’s wedding. He didn’t like the ferret and saw no point in being there. But it was important for Severus who was one of the most honourable guests of the event. And Severus wanted to be there with Harry, his lover and partner of six years. 

Harry nodded reluctantly. “Yeah.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “And what exactly made you change your mind?”

Harry shrugged awkwardly, fiddling with his wand. “Didn’t want you to be there all alone.”

Severus smirked and went closer to Harry, sidestepping the piles of clothes covering the floor. He pulled the still blushing young man into his arms. Harry immediately raised his arms and wrapped them around Severus’ waist.

“Your company will no doubt brighten my stay at the Malfoy Manor.” Harry shivered as Severus’ soft lips nearly touched his earlobe. 

He sighed contentedly and pressed his cheek to Severus’ chest. “There might have been one more reason.”

“Hmm.” Severus burrowed his nose into Harry’s hair. “What was it?”

“You might want to make me an honest man, after attending a wedding”, Harry said cheekily, blushed again, and hid his face into the crook of Severus’ neck. 

Severus was silent. He didn’t say anything for some time, and Harry began to fidget in his embrace. “Don’t mind what I’m saying, I’m just nervous. It was a joke, we don’t have to ---” Harry’s mumbling was stopped by a pair of soft lips kissing him greedily.

Severus released Harry’s lips abruptly and tilted Harry’s face up, to look him straight in the eyes. “You would do that, wouldn’t you? You’d marry me if we could?” Severus looked at Harry intently, waiting for Harry’s answer the way he was waiting for his sentence from Wizengamot several years ago.

Harry didn’t hesitate. “Yes.” He understood that his answer was important to Severus. There was nothing they could do about the laws of the wizarding world, but at least they could admit this to each other.

Severus tightened his embrace around Harry’s waist and kissed him again, conveying everything he wasn’t able to say with words. Harry did the same.

None of them noticed a pair of dress shoes hiding under the wardrobe.


End file.
